Brenton
Name: #Brenton Lancaster #Ashley Lancaster Gender: #Male #Female God Parent: Eros,Thanatos,Aeolus Mortal Parent:Bree Lancaster Appearance: #Model=Brenton Thwaites #Model=Mandi Moyer Brenton.jpg Ashley.jpg Personality: # Brenton is more outgoing and playerish. He is also very protective of his twin sister Ashley. Brenton loves the outdoor and is offend told he has a green thumb. Pretty boy is also a name he is called a lot. # Ashley isn't as outgoing as Brenton but she likes the attention. She can sometimes be very mean when she want but most of the time she's an easy going gal. Ash likes to put her nose where it doesn't belong which gets her in trouble, but she is also pretty trustworthy. History: Bree Lancaster was just got out of college the summer of 1995. She was considered attractive to many men but she had only had 3 boyfriends her entire life. Bree was one of the girls who are unaware of their beauty. It was July 16th she recalls, Bree was at the local grocery store getting some Milk. As she was opening the door to the freezer she bumped into a very hansom man they kept each others eyes for about 30 seconds then Bree broke the stare grabbing her milk "Sorry" she choked out. The man just smiled "It's fine, my fault" he says grabbing his milk. Once Bree heard his voice she thought she was going to melt he was so perfect she thought and she turned around to go ring up. The man was following her "What's your name?" he asked. "Bree" she said with a smile continuing to walk through the store, she didn't trust herself to turn around and look at him. Once Bree reached the register he was right on her heels. Bree thought to herself why would this man be interested in me? "I'm...Eliot" he says dragging out the L. Bree nods "Nice to meet you Eliot." she says turning to walk out the store. Once she was outside something came over her making her stop dead in her tracks. Eliot walks out of the store smiling "How did I know you'd be waiting here?" he says with a slight chuckle. "oh gosh" she thought "I have no idea how you knew that because even I didn't know." she finally says. After a few minutes of mingling Eliot asks Bree to dinner at 7 o' clock. Of course Bree accepts, she then looks at her watch seeing it's only 3. Eliot smiles at her as she gives him her address so he can pick her up. Bree drives to her condo all giddy. After Bree arrives at her condo she practically runs inside. She puts her milk in the fridge and runs to her room flopping down on her bed. Bree takes a shower after 20 minutes of just laying on her bed. For the date Bree decides to curl her long blonde hair. She the slips into a pretty green sundress and white wedges and waits for Eliot to pick her up. Once to date progressed they get into deep conversation about their lives. Eliot said he was 27 and works in a Law firm. Bree was really intrigued by him as he continued. By the end of the night Bree was lost in his eyes. Bree didn't want to get out of the car so they started kissing and eventually made it inside together. Things escalated quickly and in 1 1/2 Bree was asleep. Bree awoke the net morning alone in her room but on her beside table there was a vase filled with Daisey's which were her favorite flower and there was also a note, she took a deep breath opening the note and she read it "Gone to work I'll be back around 6, I have to tell you something" Xoxo -Eliot She then sighed at the note and got up to get a shower. After Bree's shower she got dressed and went downstairs to watch some tv. To her the day went by slowly and finally Eliot arrived at her house around 6:11. Bree was so happy so see him and started kissing him again. Things got out of hand once again and a little while later after they did their business Bree was on the floor crying and Eliot was gone. Eliot had told her that he was the Greek god Eros/Thanatos/Aeolus. She didn't believe him at first but a few minutes passed and she knew that he wasn't lying 2 months passed and Bree was a wreck, she was getting sick all the time. After only two days of knowing him she was in love with him so she cried herself to sleep every night, she felt horrible. Bree's Best friend Katie was tired of seeing her like this so she tried to cheer her up but the more time she spent with Bree she began to get more and more suspicious. So Katie then made an appointment for Bree to check. Sure enough Bree was 2 1/2 months pregnant. The Pregnancy was hard on Bree and at the 4 month mark she found out she was having twins. She was very surprised, Bree chose to not find out the sex of the babies so the rest of the pregnancy got better little by little until the day she went into labor that was the worst Pain she had ever endured. Bree then found out that the oldest was a boy and the younger was a girl. As soon as Bree saw then she instantly fell in love. The twins were born on March 3rd 1996. Bree named the Boy Brenton and the Gil Ashley. Brenton and Ashley's childhood was like any normal Connecticut kids, the only difference to them was that Bree sheltered them a lot. The twins had a lot of friends in school but their only problem was that they both had dyslexia. It caused more trouble for Ashley then it did Brenton. Once the twins where 14 they were walking around the county fair when something with wings jumped out and grabbed Ashley, Brenton was so scared his didn't know what to do then a half goat shot an arrow at the flying creature and it turned to dust. As Ashley fell from the air Brenton ran and caught her that goat said they needed to leave so they did. After a few weeks of traveling and a few more monsters they made it to camp half-blood and have been year round campers ever since. Weapons: # CB Sword # Bow and Arrow Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Claim